User talk:Enigma24
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Blueberry page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 03:29, September 22, 2012 RE: This isn't his first time here. He made a long list of accounts - all blocked by either Tom, Jeff, Dan or me. I can't believe we missed that one... until now. Thanks for cleaning some of the mess he did! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:17, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem my friend. He made the mistake of ruining a couple of pages I've done a lot of edits on so I fixed them up and then followed the rather obvious trail he left. I'm glad to have been able to help out and prevent him causing endless trouble. I mean really, coming onto a site and posting stupid little comments like he did, it's quite frankly pathetic. I'm glad to see he's been blocked. Good work! Enigma24 (talk) 05:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank You for Fixing My User Page! Enigma, thanks for cleaing and reverting his mess on my User Page, while I was inactive for a couple days. I should've been aware, but my computer was in a state of repairs and virus cleanup. I came back today, and found, checking the recent Wiki Activity, my page was vandalised my Josuhaleverburg (a known vandal on this wiki witha bunch of sockpuppets), but you fixed and reverted it. Thank you for you help. I'm now active. If you need any help, ask me! Tony (talk) 17:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Enigma. Let me tell you that just like you, I am a GTA fan and that's the reason I joined up on the wiki in the first place. And I do get why you say that the Alderney in GTA IV and its episodes is just a city and not a whole state. And, I may even agree with you on that, but Alderney City in my opinion, should just be seen as the district, like Berchem, Acter, and so on. And remember that, most of the gangs (and everything else, for that matter) made by Rockstar, would not ever fit in the real-life world. Best, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:36, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : Well, that's kind of why Rockstar rocks. It parodies so the real world so much, it creates a new world full of great things. I've seen your most recent edits on the Lost members, and now I think they are good. : Good work ! : Cheers, : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:54, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, man. : Nice edits, Enigma. By the way, if you see any page vandalised and/ or messed up, report to me, or any other patroller / staff. Patrollers gotta clean up the screwed up pages to make sure everything is fine, and as a patroller I'll be happy to do it. : Later, : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : Bad that some people come and try to ruin the wiki. They just keep coming to do it again and again. : Happy to have another user on board the "Wiki protectors" boat. : Seeya, : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Alderney Alderney City does not encompass Acter and other Alderney State townships/neighbourhoods. Alderney City is merely part of the island, not the island itself, hopefully the image will clear this up. Tom Talk 00:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : But wouldn't the neighbourhoods (Acter, Tudor etc.) be considered boroughs of Alderney City in a similar fashion as the boroughs of Liberty City are nieghbourhoods of Liberty City? Surely they wouldn't each be independant cities, that would mean that each wold get a city council and would in turn make governing the area very difficult. I imagine they would just be boroughs, governed by Alderney City. Like how the various neighbourhoods of New York are governed by a central City government. Enigma24 (talk) 00:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Honestly, I think Rockstar should have just made Alderney a borough of Liberty City as the whole State of Alderney thing causes nothing but confusion. But according to the neighbourhood map given with the game, as well as the in game map, Alerney City is just a neighbourhood much like Acter, Tudor etc. Basically, Alderney is a mess, I don't think Rockstar put too much thought into the logic of it. Tom Talk 01:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::To use a more close to home example of Christchurch, New Zealand. Christchurch is one of our larger cities and is made up of several former settlements that were absorbed as the city grew (Hornby, Ilam, Riccarton) but each off the former settlements has become a suburb of Christchurch City run by the City Council. I imagined the same would be true for Alderney. With Tudor, Acter, Leftwood and the rest simply being suburbs of Alderney City. So the whole metropolitan area would be known as Alderney City rather than Alderney City, Acter city, Tudor city and so forth. Imagine all those mayors, it would make running the place a real nightmare. Which is why I made the change. But I do agree strongly with you there, Alderney is a horrible mess. I've always thought it would have been much easier to make it a borough of Liberty City and in the early stages of the game they possibly had intended to. Either way, Rockstar really messed up Alderney terribly. The existence of Alderney State Correctional Facility is what really messes it up, it should have just been Liberty State Correctional Facility. Enigma24 (talk) 01:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see your logic, but if that was so then Alderney State would only contain Alderney City, and nothing else. It seems like we're trying to come up with a logical explanation to an illogical issue. I don't think we'll ever really understand Alderney, like we've said, it's just a mess. Tom Talk 01:27, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::But the state would realistically be larger than it appears in the game. Rockstar probably just didn't have time to create more in-game land so I guess we'll just have to wait for them to explain it. If they ever do. You have a point, the whole damn thing is a terrible mess. They could have at least made a decision either way or made the land stretch further - like having a certain limit that you can interact with and have the rest of the landform visible but unreachable. They seem to have a fetish with islands. Hopefully they do a better job with GTA V, I always was a fan of San Andreas. But the whole Alderney situation poses an interesting point. I might put up a discussion about it on the Alderney City page. Enigma24 (talk) 01:31, February 12, 2013 (UTC) 24/7 Hi Enigma. Please be more careful when editing pages as you messed up the spacing on the 24/7 page when you edited it. Thanks, VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:07, April 17, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, I'm very sorry. I was just trying to group the images together into a gallery rather than having a long list of pictures all the way down the page. Then the editor placed the gallery at the top of the page, where I'd accidentally left the mouse cursor. Sorry to cause a hassle, spacing is quite tricky on the wiki especially with images. Enigma24 (talk) 20:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, first off.. they are deceased either way in the Grand Theft Auto series. You can't be half-dead... can you? Also.. I don't know whats with your attitude, everyone isn't perfect.. Instulent (talk) 18:24, June 10, 2013 (UTC) : I just took offence to your making edits that aren't based on actual fact given in the game. Where in the game does it say they are undeniably dead? Apart from the portraits on the Memorial Wall, which only appear if a member is killed in a gang-war started by the player i.e they aren't dead unless you actually play the gang-wars. So they can't be said to be dead, their deaths only happen as a result of gang-wars. What if you didn't play the gang-wars? They would still be alive. The gang-wars aren't canon by the way, as in they don't actually happen in the storyline - thus the characters aren't neccessarily dead in the context of the games. I'm prepared to hear your view though. Enigma24 (talk) 10:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Remember Roman Bellic, Darko etc..? They'' can'' be killed or not.. but they are dead in the GTA universe.. and that means that we won't see them again..Instulent (talk) 10:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Ah but Roman Bellic doesn't die in the second ending of GTA IV. There are two remember - Revenge AND Deal. In one he dies, in the other he lives. As far as I've seen Rockstar hasn't revealed which of the endings actually happened, it could be either. Roman could be dead or he could still be alive. But how does that relate to the gang-war named members of The Lost MC? Roman is a central character in GTA IV, albiet a secondary character but still a very important one. The gang-war members of The Lost are simply fillers, put in to bulk up The Lost. The gang-wars aren't story missions or canon missions, they are a side-game really. So can we count on them as actually being in the storyline? While I'm at it please accept my apology, I acted arrogantly and rashly, I didn't explain myself properly and for that I'm sorry. Enigma24 (talk) 10:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Gang wars isn't apart of the storyline, yes.. but if they die or not, they still wouldn't be featured anymore.. as it would be a little weird seeing one of them in GTA V, when they died during the TLAD storyline..Instulent (talk) 11:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : You see, there is my point. Do we really know they actually did die during the TLAD storyline? As I said the Gang-Wars aren't part of the storyline and therefore neither are the character's potential deaths. So they could appear in GTA V because it is never stated that they did die or that they even exist (they could just be random characters made up for the purpose of the Gang-Wars who don't actually have a place in the storyline. Like the random gang members back in GTA: San Andreas - we never heard about their deaths). Enigma24 (talk) 11:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : But did they return to any other GTA's? No...Instulent (talk) 11:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Asides from Chinatown Wars there haven't been any other GTAs to feature The Lost. They may well have been featured in CW, just not named. Hell, they may even appear in GTA V. How do we know they're dead? They don't have any place in the storyline so their deaths aren't official. Just because you don't hear about them anymore doesn't mean they're dead unless it's actually stated, hell no one hears all that much about George Bush anymore and he's alive and well. Enigma24 (talk) 11:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Your Userpage You said the ending of The Lost and Damned was terrible. I didn't complete the game yet, but just by reading the page I agree with you. Who would want to live in Brian's CRAPPY house? You can't get in through the front door, the interior is a mess, and no TV? At first I was happy about getting the house, but I rather stay at The Lost Clubhouse. Apparently Jim lied in his text. Don't you agree? Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, the ending is horrible. Johnny is left with nothing; his best friend (Jim Fitzgerald) is dead, his club is in tatters and he is left with a clingly, junky ex-girlfiend (Ashley Butler) to baby-sit. To make matters worse he is more than likely destined to end up behind bars because of what he had to do to deal to Billy. The game's ending really is a bit 'f$#k you!' to the fans on Rockstar's part. That was the inspiration for my the Lost and Damned fan-fiction, continuing the story of The Lost. Brian's safe-house really is a complete dump, barely even worthy of human habitation. Enigma24 (talk) 03:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Tell me about it. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 03:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Something you may be interested in... Hi, it's Dimitri. You might know about my new wiki I created, Dimitri's Random Wiki. At the moment I only have three users (excluding me.). Would you like to join? You could write a few of your entertaining fan fictions about The Lost MC if you wany. It's just an idea. You don't have to join if you don't want to. Here's the link: http://dimitris-random.wikia.com Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:05, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : Wow, such a fast response! Thank you! There really should be some way for us to reward our tireless and hard-working Admins. Sounds a bit kiss-arseish but you should get something for your hard work. Thank you very much Ilan, you rule! Enigma24 (talk) 06:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::All part of the job, sir :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:19, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Page Hi man, I really liked your page, it's very interesting. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 11:05, July 21, 2013 (UTC)